Antoine Daniel à l'école des sorciers
by Eli-du-swag
Summary: La vie d'Antoine a bien changé, depuis qu'il travaille à Poudlard. Même si le scénario lui semble un peu tiré par les cheveux parfois, il est content quand même. [Crossover Antoine Daniel / Severus Rogue. Oui.]
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

La bise !

* * *

Antoine se réveilla en sursaut, l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit : trois heures vingt-huit. Il dormait mal, depuis qu'il s'était installé ici. L'endroit était trop humide, trop sombre, et il était fréquent qu'il s'y sente mal à l'aise – y compris lorsqu'il dormait. Il aurait préféré loger dans un endroit plus aéré, mais les appartements des cachots étaient les seuls disponibles lors de son arrivée. Il soupira et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Il savait bien que le jeu en valait la chandelle, au fond, mais il avait du mal à penser aux points positifs de l'aventure lorsque l'ambiance oppressante de sa chambre le réveillait en pleine nuit. Mais on l'avait prévenu, lorsque ce poste d'enseignant lui avait été proposé : la vie à Poudlard était loin d'être simple, surtout pour les moldus. Entre les créatures féroces qui rôdaient aux alentours du château, les élèves qui faisaient malencontreusement – ou non – exploser des objets et l'absence quasi-totale de technologie... C'était compliqué, parfois, pour un non-initié. Quoique, bien qu'il ne pratiquât pas la magie, Antoine était au courant de tout cela bien avant de débarquer dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il faut dire que, comme environ quatre-vingt-dix pour cents de la population, il avait lu tous les Harry Potter.

Et pourtant, il avait accepté. C'était une opportunité unique : le genre de proposition qu'on ne peut pas refuser, même lorsque notre bon sens nous crie le contraire. Le rêve de millions de gamins.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu cette lettre, marquée du cachet typique de Pourdlard, il avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Il s'était malgré tout rendu au rendez-vous fixé par son correspondant, intrigué par cette personne qui se donnait tant de mal à se payer sa tête et c'est avec une surprise indicible qu'il s'était finalement retrouvé nez à nez avec la nouvelle directrice de l'école, le professeur McGonagall. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle était assise dans le bar où elle lui avait demandé de la retrouver, un verre de mojito – son 'petit péché mignon', lui avait-elle avoué – de la taille d'un seau à la main. Elle lui avait fait un petit signe de la main, lui avait commandé une bière sans prendre la peine de lui demander son avis, et avait attendu qu'il s'installe pour lui exposer les raisons de sa présence.

Posément et en prenant bien garde à ne pas le brusquer, elle lui avait expliqué que la magie existait réellement. Elle avait même pris soin, en guise de démonstration, de changer son téléphone en une courgette d'allure particulièrement phallique d'un discret coup de baguette. « Si vous acceptez notre proposition », lui avait-elle ensuite dit, « vous n'en aurez plus besoin. Enfin, peut-être un peu quand même, mais je peux inverser la métamorphose de toute façon. » A ces mots, Antoine n'avait pu retenir un soupir de soulagement : ce téléphone lui avait tout de même coûté la peau des couilles, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement la courgette.

Puis la vieille dame, d'une voix que l'alcool rendait légèrement pâteuse, était entrée dans le vif du sujet. Suite au décès de leur ancien professeur d'Etude des Moldus dans un tragique accident de saule cogneur, il avait fallu en trouver un nouveau. Aussi McGonagall avait-elle cherché un remplaçant qui saurait apporter au corps enseignant la touche de modernité qui manquait au monde sorcier. La technologie moldue s'était énormément développée, et elle avait conscience que les lacunes de ses élèves en la matière risquaient de les handicaper dans leur vie future. Il fallait y remédier et c'était lui, Antoine Daniel, qui avait été choisi pour accomplir cette tâche.

Il sourit en y repensant, son regard rêveur se perdant dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Pourquoi lui ? La directrice de l'établissement n'avait jamais été très explicite, sur ce point. Il avait vite compris que c'était grâce à What the Cut ?! qu'il avait été repéré, mais rien n'expliquait pourquoi il avait été choisi plutôt qu'un autre. Peut-être était-ce son humour si particulier, ou encore les fréquentes allusions à son pénis qu'il faisait dans chacune de ses vidéos qui avaient tapé dans l'oeil de McGonagall. Après tout, la vieille dame semblait bien plus ouverte d'esprit qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Mais au fond, la raison de sa présence ici importait peu : il était content d'y être, et c'était ce qui comptait. Il avait sa salle à lui, équipée d'ordinateurs fonctionnels, ses appartements, un casier à lui dans la salle des professeurs. Il appartenait à ce monde, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à cette idée. Quand bien même il lui arrivait de regretter certains aspects de sa vie passée, à commencer par son émission qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir aussi fréquemment qu'il le désirait, ces phases nostalgiques étaient toujours de courte durée. Il avait fait le bon choix, l'ambiance incomparable du château et l'excentricité de ses habitants le lui rappelaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'étira, avant d'enfiler des vêtements chauds – il faisait remarquablement froid dans les cachots, et le chauffage ne fonctionnait pas. Il savait très bien que tenter de se rendormir ne servirait à rien : il n'y parvenait jamais. Il se recoucherait plus tard, lorsqu'il se sentirait fatigué de nouveau. Le lendemain était un samedi, il pourrait dormir toute la matinée sans craindre de manquer un cours. Il alluma la lampe à huile qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et, après un bref passage par la salle de bains, il sortit. Il aimait explorer l'établissement, lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre. Il lui semblait que peu importait le temps qu'il passerait à en arpenter les couloirs, il y aurait toujours des choses à découvrir.

En passant devant les appartements du professeur Rogue, son voisin de palier, il remarqua le rai de lumière que laissait passer la porte entre-ouverte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il constatait que l'enseignant était éveillé à des heures plus que tardives. Peut-être vivait-il la nuit, comme les chauves-souris. Ou peut-être ne dormait-il jamais. Après tout, cet homme était une énigme.

Immobile devant la porte, Antoine se remémora une nouvelle fois leur rencontre, quelques mois auparavant. Il y pensait souvent, sans doute parce que ladite rencontre avait été suffisamment surprenante pour qu'il soit incapable de l'effacer de son esprit.

 _\- Flash-Bach -_

C'était le jour de son arrivée, et la directrice avait prit soin de lui organiser un petit pot de bienvenue en salle des professeurs. Il avait dit bonjour à pratiquement tout le monde, reconnaissant quelques enseignants parmi ceux que mentionnait la sage et en découvrant d'autres – probablement là parce que leurs prédécesseurs étaient morts, eux aussi. Tous se montraient aimables et bienveillants à son égard, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur son monde et disposés à lui faire découvrir le leur. Le professeur Chourave lui expliquait depuis un quart d'heure déjà les bienfaits que la mandragore pouvait avoir sur les hémorroïdes lorsqu'il avait remarqué, dans un coin de la pièce, un enseignant qui ne lui avait pas été présenté. Il le reconnut immédiatement, malgré tout : il s'agissait de Rogue, le célèbre professeur de potions qui avait harcelé moralement le jeune Potter durant toute son adolescence tout en lui sauvant la vie à de multiples occasions. Antoine retint un petit hoquet de surprise en l'apercevant, surpris de le voir en vie alors que le récit de J.K Rowling stipulait bien qu'il était mort dans son vomi après s'être fait mordre par un serpent géant.

Laissant Chourave à ses histoires de fesses, il se dirigea vers l'homme en noir d'un pas furtif, comme s'il avait souhaité que ce dernier ne le repère pas. Si tout jusqu'alors lui avait semblé étrange, la présence du maître des potions à son pot de bienvenue était sans nul doute la cerise sur le pompon.

-Professeur Rogue, osa-t-il alors qu'il parvenait à sa hauteur, c'est bien vous ? Je pensais que vous étiez mort. J'ai lu tous les livres, vous savez.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, saisit une feuille de salade sur la table chargée de victuailles et la mâcha consciencieusement avant de répondre.

-C'est une fanfiction, avait-il fini par lâcher, froidement. Je fais un peu ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie d'avoir la tête de Dylan O'Brien, ou de je ne sais quel adolescent à la mode, je peux aussi.

-Ça alors, souffla Antoine. C'est bien pratique. Je suppose qu'il ne faudrait pas trop en abuser, ajouta-t-il.

Il se tut durant quelques secondes, songeur. Il était un peu surpris que son interlocuteur connaisse Dylan O'Brien : il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un fan de Teen Wolf, à première vue. Mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, il l'avait appris à ses dépends en croquant dans un une grenouille en chocolat extrêmement réaliste qui s'était avérée être une vraie grenouille.

-Je m'appelle Antoine Daniel, conclut-il finalement, en tendant la main au professeur. Enchanté.

L'homme avait saisi la main tendue du bout des doigts et l'avait vaguement secouée, avant de la relâcher avec une indifférence manifeste. Le jeune vidéaste s'était senti troublé, un mélange de gêne et de fascination l'ayant envahi au contact de la main froide du professeur. Il était aussi distant qu'on le disait, peut-être même un peu plus. En tant qu'enseignant, Antoine avait espéré recevoir un peu plus de considération de la part de celui qui, après tout, était un de ses collègues... Ne sachant que penser de cette entrevue – quoique il fût plus ou moins certain de n'avoir pas fait bonne impression - il avait rapidement pris congé du potionniste et était parti trinquer avec Hagrid.

Sans doute, s'il n'avait pas été si pressé d'échapper à l'étrange emprise qu'avait sur lui le regard sombre du professeur, aurait-il évité les deux côtes cassées que lui avait valu une tape dans le dos un peu trop enthousiaste de la part du demi-géant. Il l'avait un peu regretté, par la suite – et pas seulement à cause de ses côtes.

 _\- Fin du flash-Bach -_

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Antoine sursauta violemment, lâchant sous le coup de la surprise la lampe qui s'écrasa au sol. Absorbé par ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas entendu le professeur arriver. Celui-ci venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, sa baguette pointée vers le jeune homme – sans doute, en voyant le couloir éclairé par sa lanterne, avait-il cru à un intrus.

Le vidéaste déglutit, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait, à bien y réfléchir, aucune bonne raison de se tenir immobile devant la porte de son collègue à une heure si tardive. Il aurait bien tenté une petite blague, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il n'était pas certain que sa relation avec Rogue soit assez intime pour qu'il puisse se permettre ce genre de choses. Et puis à vrai dire, l'homme l'intimidait un peu – comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple élève pris en flagrant délit, en somme. En tant que professeur, il avait pourtant le droit de se promener où il le voulait à n'importe quelle heure sans avoir de comptes à rendre à personne.

-J'ai du mal à dormir, finit-il par murmurer. Je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas une potion de sommeil, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Rogue soupira. Il semblait étonnamment las, et mettait visiblement beaucoup de cœur à éviter le regard de son interlocuteur – ce qui n'était pas un mal, dans la mesure où celui-ci n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trop adressé la parole, depuis leur première rencontre : ils s'adressaient un salut plus ou moins poli lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. De toute évidence, le potionniste regrettait d'avoir cette fois-ci à établir une véritable conversation. Après avoir réparé la lampe d'un coup de baguette quelque peu incertain, il répondit sèchement à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur les moldus. Et vous, ajouta-t-il, comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, vous êtes un moldu. Vous n'avez qu'à boire une tisane de camomille.

-Vous n'êtes pas très sympa, Professeur, répliqua Antoine avec une assurance nouvelle. Il était certes moldu, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

Contre toute attente, l'expression de l'homme en noir s'adoucit légèrement et il se laissa même aller à adresser un petit sourire au vidéaste. Décidément, songea-t-il, ce type n'avait rien de commun. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il l'insulte, ou qu'il lui colle un pain, pour qu'ils deviennent bons amis ? Ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer : si ça ne fonctionnait pas et que Rogue le transformait en quiche aux lardons, ça lui ferait au moins une anecdote amusante à raconter à ses amis lorsqu'il retournerait en France. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter l'expérience, l'autre avait repris la parole.

-Je sais bien, fit-il, d'un ton nettement moins tranchant que celui auquel il l'avait habitué. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire. Il soupira de nouveau, puis reprit : allez, venez. Je vais vous la faire, votre tisane.

L'invitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main, il s'en retourna dans ses appartements d'une démarche légèrement chancelante. Abasourdi, Antoine resta immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de lui emboîter le pas, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la méfiance qu'il aurait pu ressentir en voyant l'homme se montrer si serviable.

* * *

 **Suite au prochain épisode.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Antoine pénétra dans la pièce, il comprit soudain la raison de l'attitude singulière du professeur en découvrant la bouteille d'hydromel aux deux tiers vide qui trônait sur son bureau. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses : les gestes maladroits de Rogue, sa démarche incertaine, son affabilité inhabituelle... Il était ivre. Probablement pas au point de se rouler sous la table ou de pisser par la fenêtre, mais tout de même.

-Oui, Daniel, marmonna Rogue en surprenant son regard fixé sur la bouteille. Je suis un peu bourré.

-Moi, c'est Antoine, dit Antoine. Je sais que c'est trompeur parce que mon nom de famille est aussi un prénom, mais...

-Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que personne ne s'appelait par son prénom, ici ? L'interrompit le professeur, qui semblait amusé plus qu'agacé. Je croyais que vous aviez lu les livres... Ceci dit, j'admets que c'est un peu idiot, comme coutume. Y en a dont je ne connais même pas le prénom, avec ces âneries.

-Comme le professeur Chourave, vous voulez dire ? Je crois que personne ne sait comment elle s'appelle, fit le jeune homme avec un petit rire. D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu étrange que son nom de famille soit si en accord avec sa profession ?

-Bah. Le maître des potions haussa les épaules, avant de poursuivre. Vous avez bien Norman Faitdesvidéos chez vous, non ?

Le youtubeur pouffa, avant de comprendre en voyant l'expression de son interlocuteur que celui-ci avait posé sa question tout à fait sérieusement. Il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier, face aux lacunes de ses collègues en ce qui concernait les internets, qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de leur culture. Le fait que le potionniste connaisse Norman était déjà un exploit, en soi.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit son vrai nom, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Pareil pour Seb' La Frite, d'ailleurs.

Il se tut, un peu mal à l'aise de nouveau. Il craignait d'avoir vexé le professeur, celui-ci s'étant légèrement renfrogné lorsqu'il avait compris son erreur. L'alcool aidant sans doute, son visage finit cependant par se dérider et il se servit un verre d'hydromel, avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une cuisine.

-Bon, fit-il, d'une voix presque enjouée. Exceptionnellement, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. Vous voulez du sucre avec votre camomille, Antoine ?

-En fait, je ne suis pas très camomille, avoua le jeune homme. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aime autant picoler avec vous. C'est pas si souvent que j'en ai l'occasion, ici.

Une sorte de ricanement étouffé lui parvint de la cuisine et le professeur revint, un deuxième verre à la main. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais réellement eu l'intention de lui préparer une tisane. Antoine ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir : boire seul n'était jamais très agréable, et quelque chose lui disait que Rogue n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Malgré le masque froid qu'il arborait en permanence, la solitude lui pesait peut-être plus que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Quoique... Difficile à dire, en réalité. Bien que fin analyste des comportements humains, le jeune enseignant avait toutes les peines du monde à deviner ce qui pouvait se tramer dans l'esprit de son aîné – ce n'était pas pour rien que celui-ci figurait, et en bonne position, dans son top vingt-trois des êtres humains les plus inexpressifs. Peut-être manquait-il de compagnie, ou peut-être trouvait-il justement le bonheur dans cette solitude dont il veillait à s'entourer. Peut-être, après tout, l'avait-il invité à se joindre à lui par pitié plus que par réelle envie.

Mais lorsque son collègue lui tendit un verre plein à ras bord avec un sourire complice qu'il ne pensait jamais le voir arborer, Antoine cessa de se poser des questions. S'il l'avait invité, c'était certainement parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas : alors, autant en profiter. Il y avait longtemps que, sans trop se l'avouer à lui-même, le vidéaste rêvait d'un tête-à-tête avec le mystérieux maître des potions. Il souhaitait en apprendre plus sur lui, et découvrir ce que la saga ne révélait pas à son propos. C'était un des personnages les plus fascinants qu'il connaisse, au point de reléguer les Eddy Malou, les cultivateurs de patates passionnés et autres Sylvain Duriff au rang de vulgaires imposteurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse passer sa chance. Il fallait qu'il prouve au potionniste que sa condition de moldu ne l'empêchait en rien d'être un camarade de beuverie agréable, et un interlocuteur tout à fait intéressant par-dessus le marché.

-Alors comme ça, commença le jeune homme, hum... Les potions, hein ?

Il n'était habituellement pas mauvais pour engager la conversation, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop réussi son coup cette fois-ci. Ça ne partait pas très bien. Fort heureusement, Rogue était manifestement trop ivre pour prêter attention à sa maladresse : il se contenta de glousser, avant de se lancer sans préavis dans un exposé particulièrement emphatique ayant sans doute pour but de prouver à son interlocuteur l'infinie supériorité de la matière qu'il enseignait. Antoine, qui n'y comprenait strictement rien, l'écouta néanmoins avec attention tout en sirotant la boisson qu'il lui avait offerte. Hors de question qu'il l'interrompe, même s'il était un peu largué. Il s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir une réelle discussion avec le professeur, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

* * *

 **SUITE AU PROCHAIN ÉPISODE**


End file.
